Right In Front of Her Nose
by ArtyIsMine
Summary: Artemis/Holly fluff. This has a plot. Artemis confesses to Holly about how he likes her. They will have to learn about how to make their relationship work. But will everyone approve? Or will another unforseen issue get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is my first fanfic so be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome though. This is supposed to be a one-shot but I suppose if anyone really likes it I might be able to continue.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Artemis Fowl or his heart. Holly does! Lol, sorry Eoin Colfer.

Right in Front of Her Nose

"_People said that I couldn't see when I was in love even if it was right in front of my nose. How wrong they are_," Holly thought.

She then proceeded to look right in front of her nose_._

"Well Artemis, are you going to do something about it?" Holly asked with a look that someone who didn't know her would say was innocence. Someone who did know her would say it was a mischievous look and would have caught the flash of excitement that ran through her eyes.

Artemis, who appeared to have recovered from his earlier stuttering of how he had "possibly developed feelings of a complex and romantic notion" for Holly, ran his fingers through his hair and said quietly," I do. And I intend to start now."

He then leaned in the 3 remaining inches from her mouth and gently and slightly nervously kissed her.

a/n: if anyone liked this beginning I might be willing to continue it… *_gets ready to mesmerize__* That little blue button in the bottom left hand corner is just begging you to click it, isn't it? Wouldn't it feel absolutely great to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you to all of my awesome reviewers! I was really happy to see I had some. Thanks for all the tips. I tried to take them into account. I will definitely post bigger chapters and don't worry there will be a plot. Regular everyday life gets kinda boring doesn't it? Well, maybe not for Arty cuz his day is doing illegal stuff.**

Right in Front of Her Nose: Chapter 2

I was the late afternoon and Holly sat curled up in a chair in the Fowl Library thinking. A book lay forgotten in her lap. Since "our moment" (as she liked to call it) happened, everything seemed to have changed. And sometimes it was difficult to wrap her mind about it.

"_Hmmm… Artemis sure has complicated things. I guess I wouldn't want it any other way but still. Oh great, I wonder what Foaly will say? Maybe it should be our secret? That might work if Artemis's big mouth would let him do that. I can just imagine that. 'But Holly, are you ashamed?' He really should be ashamed of using 'the look' on me. What am I supposed to do when he looks at me with his eyes all innocent and slightly hurt? Wow, he's a good actor. I mean, come one! Artemis fowl: innocent? I wonder where here is now, anyway? Maybe we can go do something. After all, I do have to leave tonight," _she thought.

And with that she silently padded off to look for Artemis. She eventually found him glued to his computer with a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Typical Artemis Fowl. Glued to his computer hacking or something illegal like that. You do know that's a terrible habit, right?" asked Holly.

"I'll let you know Holly, that this is strictly legal. Or close enough anyway. I'm simply looking at some stuff. Nothing too classified and anyway, it is not like I'm redirecting any funds or hurting anything this time. Besides, I thought you liked all of me including my so-called terrible habits," replied Artemis. He looked away from the computer and finally gave Holly his full attention. That was lucky because as everyone knows, Holly has a great right hook…

"This time, Artemis? So you have done those things before? Anyway, no, I do not like your terrible hacking habit when it keeps you from spending time with me!"

"I'm sorry, Holly. I am being a terrible host. Perhaps you would like to go do something fun?" he suggested casually while giving her a look clearly stating his idea of fun. Something that would make me, the incredible author, have to rate this quite a bit higher.

"Artemis…" Holly's tone was warning enough and Artemis was wise enough to not push his luck.

"All right then, what would you like to do? We could go out to Dublin if you feel like wearing a hat, have a picnic somewhere in Fowl Manor, or really anything else you want."

"Can we just hang out and talk? We should probably settle some certain things. And Artemis, please stop being so formal! It makes me feel weird."

"Certainly Holly. Er, I mean, um, sure Holls. Lets 'hang out.'" Said Artemis. He was really starting to look quite a bit uncomfortable.

"Holls, Arty? Really?"

"If you come up with a better nickname I'll gladly use it. Anyway, where would you like to talk?"

"Here is fine. Ok Arty, these last 2 days have been great but what are we going to do when I go back to haven tomorrow? I can only get a surface visa maybe once a month if I'm lucky. I'm going to miss you." Said Holly. With her last few words she looked down at the floor with a sad, yet embarrassed look.

"Holly," Said Artemis, tilting her chin up to look at him, "It will work out. I promise. Besides, I'm sure Foaly would be able to get you visas. And, when you have vacation, you could come spend it with me?"

"Of course I would. But, Artemis, I guess what I'm going at is, well, what are people going to say? Will we even work out? I don't know."

"Holly, Holly, Holly. You should know by now that I always finish my projects. And you are my favorite one."

"Really, Artemis, is that all I am to you? A project?"

"Holly, I'm sorry. You are far more to me. I just am having a difficult time expressing myself. And well, honestly, I don't really know what to do." Artemis looked her in the eyes. "You see Holly, I have never had a girlfriend before. I will have to read up on this. But, I will do whatever I can to make this work."

And with that Holly melted. "Its ok, Arty. Don't read up on it, let me teach you. Now lets go do something. All this serious talk is making my ears itch. "

"Of course, my dear."

And with that they went to the kitchen. Butler was there preparing dinner. Just a simple Ahi Tuna Tartar with Wasabi Caviar and Spicy Ginger Vinaigrette and a light Pomegranate Sorbet for desert.

"Holly, how are you? I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you these past few days. It seems Artemis has been hogging you." Butler said.

"Au contraire, Butler, Holly just dragged me away from my computer. I was working on our new project. You know?" Artemis said with a slightly sneaky look in his eyes.

"Yes, that's right. However, thankfully this silly mud man will go away from his computer if he is forced to choose from it or me. And what is this new project? You told me you weren't doing anything illegal." Holly pouted

"Holly, so how are you? I trust you will be staying for a little longer, correct?" said Butler, saving Artemis's butt from being kicked by Holly's police side. Artemis shot him a grateful look for this.

"I'm great, Butler! I have to leave tonight though."

"Will you be staying for dinner, Holly dear?" asked Artemis.

"I think I can. I better go down soon after before Trouble suspects me of anything though. That's the problem with being a workaholic" Holly joked, "When you take a break, people suspect something is going on."

"Well, what does he think you are doing? You have been here for 2 days." Asked Butler.

"Oh, he thinks I came to do the ritual and check up on Artemis. They are still kind of paranoid about you. Foaly must be giving them lessons. I guess I did check up on you but he won't expect what else I did," said Holly giving Artemis a coy wink.

Artemis flushed slightly, remembering the night before. Anyone would agree that nothing too bad had happened, but for a boy with his first girlfriend, even making out was a lot.

"Kids these days" Butler muttered. "Well, dinner is just done now. Let me go set the table for you too. Oh, Artemis, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl will be back tomorrow."

Mr. and Mrs. Fowl had been taking the twins on a trip to Disney World Paris. Naturally, Artemis had refused to go, not only because of Disney World but also because he suspected that his parents were trying to get him and Minerva together and would have decided to go for a visit to her while in France. It is not that Artemis detested her, she was fine for a chess companion, but they just didn't have any sparks.

Not like him and Holly.

-000-

After a quiet dinner together, Holly unfortunately had to leave. Fortunately, she would try to come back soon.

"Bye Arty. I'll try to visit again soon. Try not to rise up to Foaly's jibes. You know him, he'll find out even if we don't tell him."

"Of course, Holly. Come as soon as you can. I have been working on something that would give elves a human appearance so that you can meet my mother and father and come anytime without having to worry."

"Was that the project Butler mentioned?" Holly questioned.

"No, that was a different one. But," Artemis said, quickly switching the conversation away from the project, " I was wondering, if you were going to tell others about our new romantic relationship? It is quite alright, whatever you decide to do."

" 'Romantic relationship'? Come on, Arty, say it normally."

"Very well, are you going to tell anyone about the fact that we are dating or that you are my girlfriend?"

"I think I might have to tell Foaly. He would get suspicious if I kept asking him for visas and kept going to Fowl manor. And then, Foaly of course will tell everyone. Even if I ask him not too," Holly sighed.

"Well, that's alright with me. Tell me if the council or LEP gives you any trouble. Bye Holly,"

Artemis leaned in for a quick kiss goodbye. Nothing could compare to that feeling. When they kissed, he felt everything slip away, felt as if he were a normal boy. And for once, he didn't mind being normal.

Holly slipped away and said, "Bye, Artemis"

As he watched her fly to Tara, Artemis let slip four words that she couldn't hear, "Bye. I love you."

Artemis went back inside and went to his computer to continue working. Being a 16-year-old genius wasn't all fun and experiments after all.

Butler came in and laid one heavy, comforting hand on his charge's shoulder. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes," Artemis replied. "And I miss her already."

**A/N: yay! Another chapter done. And this one is a lot longer. I'm going to try keeping them around this length or longer. Next chapter, we shall see how lower elements will react, more about Artemis, and if you are lucky, something else.**

**Remember my dear readers: REVIEW! I love to hear it all. Constructive criticism, death threats, comments, compliments, and any ideas you want me to include. REVIEW TO MAKE ME WRITE MORE. Unless of course you hate my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to ****Captain Holly Short 16 for being a steady reviewer! It really made my day. And thank you to all my other reviewers! I'm glad you like the story. (On fanfic)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Artemis Fowl. **

Lower Elements 

Holly woke up trying to recall the dream she had last night. She knew something bad had happened but every time she seemed on the brink of remembering, she'd forget. Still, the one thing that she could remember about it wasn't good. She could remember feeling uneasy and upset.

Holly pushed the thought away and jumped out of bed. Well, actually she rolled out of bed onto the floor. Holly was not a morning person.

After she had her quick nettle smoothie, Holly quickly made her way to work.

"Good morning Commander." Holly greeted Commander Kelp.

"Hello, Holly. How was the assignment? Anything new going on with Fowl?"

Holly tried to hide her huge grin. What was she supposed to tell him? _Yes, Trouble. Fowl has a new girlfriend. Me! _

Instead she simply said, "Nothing new sir."

"Good. Bye, Captain Short."

"Bye."

Holly made her way down to Ops booth. She wondered if Foaly already knew. He probably did.

"Holly! How was your trip to Fowl's house? Did you enjoy it?... I think you did" Foaly said with no small amount of smugness.

"Yes. It was nice to catch up with Artemis and Butler."

"Sureeee. You only caught up with them. Nothing of any sort of romance."

"Foaly! How do you even know?"

"Duh. I'm Foaly. I know everything…." _And I most certainly know a watered down version of this is going on horse sense…_

"Sure. That's why you can't keep Arty from hacking your computers, how Opal trapped you in your own Ops booth, and how the siege failed. Would you like me to continue?"

"Holly! That's no fair! You know… Uh! Anyway… You called him Arty."

"Sooo?"

"Sooo Holly loves her Arty Bear. She loves to snuggle and give it little kisses and all sorts of stuff…"

"Foaly." Holly gave him her best do-you-want-to-be-punched? look. It worked. Then again, when does it not?

"And Foaly? Do not post this on your site. Don't tell everyone. I'll be watching." And with that, Holly left.

_Recon elves… So dramatic. Hey! She said don't tell __**everyone.**__ That means I can tell some people… Who to tell. Who to tell. So many options. So little time to embarrass Holly. _Thought Foaly.

-000-

While Foaly was plotting, Holly went to work. She filled out countless e-forms and so many boring things. No surface jobs were even needed. Needless to say, it was a slow day at LEP.

Holly was walking down a corrider when she heard him. "Captain Short! Please get in my office," said Trouble.

"Hello, Trouble" Holly said once she entered the room.

"Holly, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Holly said even though she knew what he was talking about.

"That you are dating the mudman. Is it true?"

"Yes, Commandar." _D'arvit! Foaly! I told him not to tell!_

"Holly, you know the council won't like this. Why must you continue to jeperdize your career! Can't you ever do something by the rules?" Trouble moaned.

_Honestly, it's hard to go by the rules when you don't even know what they are… _Holly thought.

"Commander, with all due respect, the council can't intrude on my private life and there is no law or anything in the book about this."

"Not yet, Holly. But soon I except there will be. The council has the power to make laws and they do use it a lot."

"Then I guess I may have a difficult time, but I'm not one to give in. And I won't."

"Alright, Holly, I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into. Bye."

"Bye Trouble."

**A/N: Hi. Sorry, this is kinda short too. I'm having a bit of a writers block. I want to make it romance but I don't want it too be just like all the other ones. You know, Council tries to stop them, or trouble tries to stop, or Opal comes and kidnaps Holly and anything cliché. I think I might focus on my blog as Foaly, it is **http:/horsesensenotsosecret**dot**blogspot**dot**com . Yes the dots are . but it wont let me write it. So check it out if you want. It is going to be full of funny Haven gossip. I will continue to write this story but maybe updates might be slower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or anything about him except for my weird plot.**

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! After an extremely long case of writers block, I'm back! And I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I love your reviews! Thank you! **

**Also, I would like to especially thank ****Karen Shosocoa for motivating me to fight back my case of writer's block. I'm really glad that you liked the story and your review made me come back to the computer and keep trying to write another chapter. Also, if anyone does want to take over my story or write one based on it or use my first three chapters as a start to one of theirs, go ahead! Just mention me, please?**

**Also, I do apologize that this I haven't updated in this long. **

**And thanks to my awesome beta, Sig Sauer. He definitely made this story a lot better with his editing.**

**And now to the story after this ridiculously long review…**

Right In Front of Her Nose: Chapter 4

_Flashback: a day before Holly arrived_

Artemis stared at the computer summary of the contents of his bank account. Usually this made him feel as warm and fuzzy as a Fowl could, but this feeling was now eluding him. Frankly, he was flummoxed. No matter how many ingenious plots he did, the numbers kept going down. It wasn't decreasing by a huge amount, but it was enough to catch his attention. It should have been going up. Artemis massaged his temples. There seemed to be no way to counteract this legally and he had no idea who or what was responsible for this.

_Did Father invest in another company? _ He wondered. _Or is there some stock of ours taking a massive nosedive?_

He checked the usual issues but none of them were found guilty. Now, it seemed to the Irish boy, the only option is to do something illegal. This didn't faze the boy in the slightest. After all, dangerous times require dangerous measures. And the Fowl fortune getting smaller counted as a dangerous time.

_End Flashback_

So now Artemis was working on one of his most important crimes yet. This had been the project that Holly had dragged him away from. The one that Butler had thankfully changed the subject from.

While he was planning, one thought stopped him in his tracks.

_Holly. She's not going to approve. But this has to be done. Just this one thing and then I can go back to being legit. Well, mainly legit. As soon as this is done, I promise to go as legit as possible for a Fowl. _Artemis mentally promised to Holly. _ I just need to get the Fowl affairs in order and then I can focus on the Council and her. And I need to keep this a secret from the Council. I doubt it would endear me to them when I fight for Holly. _

Artemis rarely allowed himself the luxury of daydreaming, especially during plotting, but he couldn't help but think of being with Holly when this was all done. A faint smile tugged at his lips.

_Focus. _ Artemis mentally chided himself. _The sooner this is done, the sooner you are with her._

-000-

After Holly left Trouble's office, she went to pay a quick visit to Foaly.

"Foaly." Holly said, making her voice sound as violent and scary as she hoped. " How many people have you told?"

"Hi, Holly! Having a good day! Uhh, I only told Trouble and Mulch." _So far. _" So… anything I can help you with?" Foaly was clearly slightly scared of the crazy looking elf in front of him.

"Foaly, if you tell anyone else, I will come up a ridiculously, stupendously awful punishment. Which will definitely include no carrots, no beetle juice, no hoof moisturizer, and something to do with Callabine. I'm sure there are some things you don't want her to know. And remember, I have Artemis on my side and he can hack you in a second." Holly threatened, scowling.

Foaly gaped at Holly like she had just threatened to murder his entire family. "Holly! How can you be so cruel! Fine, no carrots, juice, or moisturizer, but involving Callabine! She'll murder me! My life will be over!"

Holly scowled at Foaly. "You'll deserve it. Do you know what happens if the Council finds out about this before Artemis comes up with a plan? Best-case scenario, I am never allowed to talk to or see him again! Worst case, they could mind wipe him or execute him! Is that what you want, Foaly?"

"No. I'm insulted, Holly. You have that little confidence in me. However if you want me to keep silent, I'll need a little help." Once again, Foaly displayed his talent for not getting the gravity of a situation.

"What do you want, Foaly? It better not be ridiculous. I don't even really owe you anything, anyway."

"Oh, its simple. I just want teasing privileges. Someone's going to need to deflate that airhead's head. He already thinks too highly of himself. One of the only bad things about him was that he was clueless when it came to girls. And now he has a girlfriend! Imagine how much more annoying he will be! My computers might die from the huge amounts of vainness radiating from his head. Or from the huge amounts of spit you two will no doubt be swapping unless I'm here to keep the PDA low."

"Foaly!" Holly screeched at him for the last comment. _Don't tear off the donkey's head_. She kept repeating to herself. _Don't tear off the donkey's head_

"Listen Donkey Boy. The only reason that I am agreeing to this is because I don't have the time to argue with you right now. I have to actually work unlike the _horse_ playing you do." Holly swiftly left before she let him see that she was loosening up and gave him an advantage. And also to escape the teasing that was doubtlessly going to start soon.

-000-

Artemis was almost done planning. All the meetings were set up, the security planned, and his deal making speech memorized. All that he had to do was go over the plan one more time and relax until he left tomorrow for his big deal.

Before he went to go check in with Butler, Artemis decided to call Holly. He hadn't talked to her in a few days.

Holly answered on the second ring.

"Hey Artemis. What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing really. I have just been working on several experiments-"

Holly cut him off before she heard one of his beloved lectures. As much as she liked Artemis, she couldn't take them. They bored her to death. "That's great Arty. Listen, I'm going to kill Foaly…"

Artemis let her vent about her day. He liked listening to her usually simple problems. The thought of her punching other people for silly things usually made him smile, except of course, when it was him who was punched.

"… I had a ridiculous amount of paperwork today! I mean, come on, is Trouble mad at me or something! Was he trying to bury me alive?" Holly chattered.

"Relax Holly. I highly doubt Trouble is trying to murder you."

"You can never be sure. Anyway, I haven't used my vacation in a while so I have a lot of time built up. I was wondering if maybe I could come visit you in a week?" Holly asked.

"Of course, Holly. That would be great. I have missed you." Artemis felt guilt rise up in his throat. _I should tell her. She might understand. She deserves to know. _"Holly, I-"

"Oh! Artemis, I have to go. Sorry. I'll call you back as soon as I can." Holly said and quickly dashed to go take care of something.

Artemis closed the connection and ran his hands through his hair. Honestly, he was glad Holly had closed the connection. Telling her would have been difficult.

Artemis closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. In a few days the deal would be done. After that life could go on, with the exception of Artemis doing some more in depth studying of the decrease. Everything was going to be fine.

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter, but I guess it has to be there to introduce the problem and get it started. Please let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I am so sorry for the long wait! I know I've been gone for a while, but I intend to start writing again. I'd like to thank all my reviewers . I'm going to try to update every 1 or 2 weeks! So…**

**Enjoy!**

Right In Front of Her Nose Chapter 5

Artemis and Butler were waiting in a London bookstore, just a few minutes' walk from the Thames. They had chosen to meet their contact here, discreetly. The last time he had had a restaurant meeting it had ended…poorly… so Artemis had developed an aversion to restaurants for business meetings.

Artemis looked at his coffee with distaste. "Really Butler? People call this _sludge _coffee? Its terrible." Artemis was not happy.

Butler didn't respond as he was checking to make sure that they were safe. Ever since the demoralizing meeting with Jon Spiro he had tightened up his security for business meetings.

Artemis looked back at his blueprint. He hadn't really expected Butler to respond, anyway.

After a few moments, Butler spoke. "Artemis, I think our contact is here," he said, nodding his head in the direction of a short man walking their way with a briefcase.

With a few purposeful steps the man reached Artemis and took a chair at their table.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Roberts. As you know, I am Master Fowl and this is Butler. Shall we get right to business?" Artemis addressed the man.

"Of course, Master Fowl," asked Mr. Roberts, dreadfully aware of the situations the enemies of this _boy _had been thrown into. And little did he know what the boy had done to his less-human enemies.

"Now, I want to make sure that you, and your 'associates,' remember that the patent is still mine. I am simply allowing you to manufacture and distribute the device. I will be keeping the patent, and I will be able to revoke your manufacturing license at any time." 

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, how exactly did you acquire a patent for a… sub-legal… device?" asked Mr. Roberts.

"I patented through a service in Switzerland, as a government device for field agents."

"And how long is it, Mr. Fowl, until the patent becomes known as false?" 

"Never, Mr. Roberts. I don't make mistakes." The implication that he had made a mistake sent chills running up Artemis's back.

The "device" or "product" the two men discussed was called the De-Authenticator. The purpose of the De-Authenticator was make a temporary fake identity, complete with papers you could print out of it, and to list a directory of quality forgers to create long term papers. The papers were useful in the event of a mandatory, speedy escape, and wouldn't be recognized as fakes unless they were examined by the crème de la crème of Customs Inspectors. Artemis was certain that this would be legendary device in the upper criminal echelon.

"Exactly what percent equity would we receive?" asked Mr. Roberts.

"There will be no equity, but I thought that forty percent of the total gross would be fair, seeing as it is my patent and all you can do is manufacture it for me. Remember, I could form my own company to do it at the drop of a hat if I wanted to." Artemis was skilled at making these types of responses: all business, to the point, but containing slight threats.

"I assure you, that would not be necessary. We will happily take your deal. No need to run off and start your own business," remarked Mr. Roberts with a slight smile.

Now Artemis was wondering about this: Why did he give in to forty percent so easily? As a test to bravery, and a chance to see how much the company needed to manufacture the property. In fact, often he would set a single-digit percentage just to watch the reaction, and the dire attempt to raise it higher. Whether or not a person will argue with Artemis is a sign of how brave, or desperate, they are. It seemed as if Mr. Roberts must have been too scared to argue above forty percent, but forty percent of this device will make millions in revenue. But he is smiling so happily… he had even proposed forty-nine percent over the phone, and yet he is content with forty?

_I am Artemis Fowl. Frown or look scared for heaven's sake! _he thought. _I hope I'm not losing my touch. This is an enigma._

That, along with his subconscious being slightly unnerved (he wouldn't allow himself to even think about him being scared) made him frown.

"Well, I have all the documents drawn up already. Why don't we arrange to meet at Meney Industries on Monday? Its only two days away, but it should give you plenty of time to arrange and prepare anything you need"

"Why don't we just sign them here. I'm perfectly prepared. Or we could just meet in another bookstore near by. It wouldn't be good to seen in the same place, though. It might make it easy to trace me." Remarked Artemis.

"I didn't actually bring the documents. Besides, I prefer to have the documents kept in a secure place and near by where they need to be stored so that nothing happens." said Mr. Roberts, with the smile of a deceiver.

_His logic is all right, but I can't help but thinking that he has "forgot" to mention some reasons, _thought Artemis.

"Fine. I'll see you then. I have something I need to take care of… "Artemis dismissed him.

_Good. Now I'm in control. I just have to stay there, _he thought as he walked out with Butler.

-o0o-

Later at Fowl Manor

"Butler?" asked Artemis. He was sitting in his desk. However, instead of working he was sketching absentmindedly. He looked at what he had just drawn: a pointed ear that looked just like Holly's. Yes, he could recognize Holly's ear from Trouble or any other elf. After all, he was naturally very observant.

"Yes?" Butler was slightly annoyed with Artemis. Hadn't he promised to on the straight and narrow or at least stop doing things very illegal. While, the actual business meetings were completely legal, the company he was selling to and his product where anything but. Butler would not support Artemis when Holly found out. That is, if she found out. Artemis was adamant that she wouldn't, but Butler was sure she would. Artemis had rubbed off on her too much.

"Do you think there is something off with this company?" asked Artemis.

"Yes, they sell illegal things. Isn't that enough." Butler curtly replied.

Artemis gave him a look. "I'm serious. Something's odd."

"Then don't go through with the deal. Its as simple as that." Retorted Butler.

"I can't do that! This is a huge deal and you know how delicate our finances are. I've managed to transfer what hasn't disappeared to a safer vault, but I need this money to replenish it."

"There are other ways to do that Artemis. Think of how disappointed Holly will be." Butler said, trying to guilt Artemis.

Artemis ignored that. He had though about Holly's reaction too much already.

"Well, what's done is done." Artemis said briskly. "And I'm not stopping the deal," he added as an afterthought.

**A/N: bad choice Artemis…. And I'm sure Holly will find out. Remember, I am always glad to hear your suggestions for the story and how to be a better writer. No flaming please! My beta (Sig Sauer) really, really helped. Seriously, this chapter is so much more amazing after he looked over it. I had no idea how to write a business scene so I'm glad for his help with that! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I found this chapter on my computer this morning. I beta'd it quickly and am posting it. However, I do not think I will be able to complete this story. I have lost inspiration and also the notebook where I outlined the story 2 years ago. I can't even really remember where I wanted to go with this story and what challenges there were going to be. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

"Hey, Artemis" Holly said. They were talking over the telecom.

"Hello, Holly." Artemis said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are ya?"

"Fine, fine. I've looked through all the People's laws. The council can't do anything about us." Artemis said, cutting the small talk.

"You read… the entire rule book?" Holly asked, sounding extremely surprised.

"Of course. It took me all of 20 minutes and then I was done. They can't do anything about me until I prove to be a danger."

"But… don't you think you proved to be a danger when you kidnapped me and sold the fairy stuff and –"

"I said until I prove. They can't get me on any of my past adventures. It's really such an obvious loophole though. It should be obvious."

"So, you are saying they can't fight us about anything because of… grammar?"

"Precisely. Besides, I would have though that I proved myself to not be a danger when I saved your world 6 times." Artemis observed.

"I would count the times we had to save the world from you, Artemis." Holly retorted.

"Schematics" Artemis said with a smile. This conversation was starting to remind him of the banter they were famous for.

"It's good to talk to you, Arty," Holly said, also cracking a grin.

"It is," Artemis agreed. "It would even better to see you though."

"It would," Holly looked wistful.

"Maybe you would like to come over on Wednesday?" Artemis cautiously asked. "Mother, Father, and the twins are flying out to Paris for a week on Tuesday night. Butler, Juliet, and I would love to have you."

Holly smiled again, "I'd love to. I'm pretty sure Foaly can get me a visa. He owes me"  
>"By the way, didn't you say last time that you had something to say to me?" Holly asked curiously. "I just remembered."<p>

"Oh, it was just something about the council, just a suspicion I had. It's irrelevant now." Artemis smoothly lied. He couldn't tell Holly; he just couldn't.

Holly and Artemis continued to talk and banter until Holly had to leave about an hour later.

"Butler, please come now," Artemis said into the intercom after his conversation ended.

A minute later Butler entered.

"Yes, Artemis?" he asked.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes; the helicopter is fuelled, your special papers are waiting, and I have laid out your fairy equipment."

"Excellent." Artemis said. "I don't quite trust these people so you have better be prepared. They won't know what hit them when we have fairy equipment."

But you see, Artemis was wrong. These people would know exactly what would hit them. They would be expecting it, actually. For you see, they aren't human. They are fairies…

Meney Industries–Basement

"Everything is going according to the plan, sir. The Fowl boy doesn't know we are fairies. He does suspect something though sir. I can tell. I think we tipped him off when we didn't argue for a better price."

"No matter. I didn't think we could completely fool Fowl anyway. He's very… perceptive. However, all we need is for him to not know that we are fairies. " said Caleb Oakes.

Caleb Oaks was the head of DMA (Dominate Mudmen Association). It is a very secretive group. Most people don't know about it. The non-members who do know about it think DMA stands for Doodle Magic Association, a group dedicated to showing fairies the beauty of scribbles. Not exactly frightening, right? Well, the real purpose of DMA is far from tat. They are basically fairy supremacists. They hate mudmen for making them leave the earth's surface. They hate mudmen at least 10 times more that Holly Short did right after they killed her mother. As you have hopefully realized, they are hardcore. They are constantly setting off bombs and making disturbances on the earths surface. The LEP doesn't know about them, but that's all about to change. Ever since the that mudboy Fowl leaned about the fairies, the their own government and people have been starting to accept the mudpeople. That is not acceptable.

"You are a blight on the earth, Fowl." Caleb spat. "But you wont be on the Earth for much longer…"

The DMA also believed that Fowl was making fairies like mudmen. And that couldn't happen. Mudmen were disgusting and should be exterminated. Caleb had heard a rumor that Fowl and Captain Short could possibly even like each other! He just knew that couldn't be true. Caleb had a huge amount of respect for Captain Short. He mother had been murdered by humans (indirectly but whatever) and he had heard her pledge her revenge and express her hate for humans. He knew she was extremely talented and he would have loved to invite her to join but he knew that the LEP usually kept an eye on the officers that quit. Besides, they did dangerous work here and he didn't want her to get hurt. Caleb had a sort of soft spot for Holly Short. So he knew he had to save her. There was no way Holly (as he liked to call her) would ever be more friendly than necessary with Fowl! He doubted she would even be friendly with him. She probably was being forced or had had her mind tampered with. Yes, he would save her and get rid of the mudmen for her. She would be his queen when he claimed the world for her.

Ah! I really must get on track. I've got to ready the Plan

'The Plan' is his plan to get rid of Fowl and eventually all mudmen. First, he sucked money out of Fowl's account. Now, Caleb wasn't a genius so he had had to get the money by having some agents sneak in and carefully hijack his bank account. He had stolen from Fowls least secure vault, the only one he allowed the government to be aware of. Knowing how greedy mudmen were, Caleb was sure that it would spur Fowl on to something

And it did. Fowl was doing exactly what he expected. So much for being a genius! After an appreciative cackle, Caleb left to go put the finishing details on his masterpiece.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this chapter wasn't really finished when I found it, so I added a hasty end. Sorry guys, this wasn't beta'd as I have lost my great beta, and it probably shows.<strong>


End file.
